The Button That Says Goodbye
by Meikakuna
Summary: The words hurled at Galaco are too much for her to take. Will her love for Mayu prevent her from deleting herself? Rated T for dark themes and violence.


Galaco frowned when she opened the door to Mayu's room and saw that she wasn't there. 'She's probably with Tei again,' she thought to herself.

Sometimes she wasn't sure whether she should strangle Mayu or kiss her. Many times she wanted to do both.

She remembered the look of disgust on Mayu's face when she confessed to her. Mayu told her that she wasn't into women, a bright blush adorning her face. Galaco didn't believe her at first, considering the fact that Mayu had spent a large amount of time with the Utauloid Tei, but eventually she accepted Mayu's words as fact.

Galaco walked back to her room and sat down at her desk, opening her purple laptop. She searched her name. 'God, I've got to be the vainest Vocaloid out. All well. What have people been saying about me? I hope people are actually nice to me this time.'

Galaco burst into tears, instantly feeling guilty for doing so. The words that appeared on her screen ranged from "She's good at ballads but nothing else since she's so bored-sounding" to "she's a worse Vocaloid than Tonio, Gachapoid and Sonika combined!"

The worst part was the fact that she could no longer sing to prove them wrong. Ever since she was deactivated, she had to communicate through gestures and facial expressions rather than her voice.

Galaco wiped her eyes. One commenter said that she was going to die soon and that the company that made her had no use for her.

She stood up and walked downstairs, where she heard Rin talking to her friends. She hid behind a wall as she listened.

"So who do you think's the worst Vocaloid?" Rin asked.

Cul and Lily laughed in unison. "I'd say Rion's the worst," Cul answered.

"No way," Lily replied. "Ryuto's the worst. His voice isn't a singing voice, I can tell you that."

"What about Galaco?" Rin wondered aloud. "I'm glad she's been deactivated so I don't have to hear her droning voice." Cul laughed again. Galaco sighed and walked back up to her room.

'What point is there in living here if I can't even sing?' Galaco wondered. 'I just know that I'll get deleted, so why did Internet Co Ltd let me live without a voice?'

A part of Galaco wished that Rin was simply a mean person, but Rin was usually nice to everyone. Except for Galaco, of course. Rin never gave Galaco presents for no reason or showered her with compliments.

Galaco, after taking a few deep breaths upstairs, walked downstairs to the basement, where Master was sitting in front of several computer screens.

Master looked up and widened his eyes when he saw the Vocaloid in front of him. Galaco glared at him with the tenacity of a bull.

"What's wrong?" Master asked. Galaco pointed to him and then shook her finger before putting her hand on her heart. "I… don't… heart? I don't love you? Don't be ridiculous. Of course I love you. Why would you think something like that?"

Galaco tapped her throat, noticing a notepad and pen on Master's desk. Master sighed. "I still don't hate you." Galaco took the notepad and pen, writing _'I don't believe you' _on it before snatching Master's computer mouse.

"What are you doing?" Master inquired in an annoyed voice. Galaco searched the programs on the computer and found her name. She clicked the bin icon.

She wrote down on the notepad again. _'I've been wanting to do that for a while now. Mayu hates me; Rin hates me; everyone hates me! I was going to die anyway so I figured that this way would be the least painful death.'_

Master shook his head. "You weren't going to die. You were just about to be rereleased with all your problems fixed." Galaco's eyes widened. "Do you want me to call Mayu and ask her to come here so that she can say goodbye to you? I know that you care for her a lot."

Galaco nodded, rubbing her eyes and trying not to choke on her tears. She was willing to take the chance of feeling worse by seeing Mayu. Master took his phone out of his pocket and called Mayu.

It took Mayu about ten minutes to return to the Vocahouse. When she arrived, she wanted to cry after seeing Galaco's state.

"Is what Master said true? Did you really delete yourself?" she asked. Galaco nodded and began sobbing again. Mayu gave her the warmest hug she could possibly muster.

"What made you do something like that?"

Galaco reluctantly forced herself out of Mayu's arms and began writing on the notepad. _'Rin told the truth; I'm the worst Vocaloid. I have too many problems. It seems that no one loves me but Master. I doubt that even being rereleased will help.'_

"That's not true. If it's any consolation…. I love you. Wow, I actually managed to say it. I apologise for lying to you. I just didn't know how to react to your confession. I'm sorry if it sounds weird coming from a girl, but I really do love you. What am I supposed to do when you die?"

Galaco gave Mayu a weak, pathetic smile, and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Mayu's heart would have exploded from sheer joy if she had one.

Mayu noticed that Galaco's kiss felt less strong as seconds passed by. She opened her eyes and saw that half of Galaco's face had disappeared. She could no longer see Galaco's lips, but she saw her weary eyes that said goodbye before she disappeared.

Mayu fell to the ground, tears rushing out of her eyes. She punched the ground and yelped when the pain of such a punch overwhelmed her. Master put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look of comfort. "I'll try and win the contest again so I can get her back."

Mayu pushed Master's hand away and narrowed her eyes. "It doesn't matter. Even if we got her back she'd probably try to kill herself again. Bringing her back won't solve the problem." Mayu's frown turned into a sadistic smile. "My axe is still in my room, isn't it? We need to end the problem and I know just how."


End file.
